Ace stories
by AceFighter
Summary: Different battles of ace combat Made up of course . Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

..BOMBER INTERCEPT..

June 12th- A squadron of 20 TU-95 bombers approaches Delta airfield their protected by 30 MIG-21's, Fighters are scrambled to intercept.

Bulldog - F-4 Phantom 2 x4 Razor - Mirage 2000 x4 Star - Hawk x4 --

"This is bulldog section form up and follow"

"Roger that Bulldog..Razor forming up"

"Roger Bulldog..Star forming up"

All Fighters where heading towards the bombers at full speed fully armed with AMRAAM and AIM-9 missiles.

"This is bulldog..Razor attack the bombers..Star engage fighters..once in range fire at will"

All fighters armed their Weapons, Dropped their furl tanks and pulled out in different directions.

..RAZOR FIGHT..

"This is Razor 1 all fighters engage at will"

"Roger"

"Roger"

"Roger"

All four planes targeted different bombers, all armed their AMRAAM missiles and locked on.

-SHOOT-

"Razor 1 Fox 3"

"Razor 2 Missile away"

"Razor 3 Fox 3"

"Razor 4 Released"

The four missiles traveled towards the bombers, One slicing through one bomber before exploding inside, another hit the bombay of a bomber creating a huge explosion causing the debry to collide with another bombers propeller. The two other missiles destroyed two more bombers, the four Mirages flew behind the bombers almost instantly the manned tail turrets opened fire, tracer rounds flying all over the mirages dodged them and took their chance to shoot again.

"Razor 3 Fox 2"

A Heatseeker missile rammed its way through the gunfire and into a bombers engine which in turn destroyed the fuel tank the entire bomber was engulfed in flames as it slowy descended to earth. By this time four more bombers had fallen some where pulling out others stayed on course.

"Razor section leave the fleeing bombers concentrate on the others"

"Roger"

There where six bombers left getting very close to the airfield.

"Razor section take them out now"

All the mirages fired their missiles at the bombers destroying them, each fighter still had their AIM-9's left.

"Razor section help out the other sections"

"Roger that AWACS"

All four fighters turned and headed towards the other fight.

..BULLDOG & STAR FIGHT..

"Bulldog and star sections make sure the MIG's dont go after Razor"

"Roger AWACS"

"This is Star section engaging at will"

"Roger Star section"

Star section broke off from Bulldog and headed left of the enemy fighter squadron they could see some MIG's break off heading towards them.

"Ok boys cover each other"

"Roger that, Lets get to work"

Two Hawks broke off while the othe two stayed on course.

"Six inbound migs"

"confirmed, Switching to Radar"

Star 3 automatically got a lock on.

-Locked-

Star 3 launched a missile heading for the MIG's they tried to evade one failed and got a missile stright in the cockpit.

"Two MIG's 10 o'clock"

"Roger"

Star 3 looked to his left and saw one of the MIG's blow up then saw Star 1 and 2 take the other one out.

"Three more"

"Star 4 behind you!"

"Shit!"

Before Star 4 could evade rounds tore through the fusalage of the plane killing the pilot instantly.

"You bastards"

Star 2 fired a Heatseeker at the MIG that killed Star 4 the missile hit the engine the plane plumeted to earth like a stone.  
Star 1 was behind the last MIG.

"Too close for Missile, switching to gun"

His recticle lined up with the MIG

-SHOOT-

He pressed the trigger A line of tracer fire ripped through the MIG's cockpit the lane lost control and flew off in some random direction.

"Okay lets go Help bulldog"

Star 1 looked out to his right and saw Four Mirages speeding towards Bulldog.

"Looks like Razors gonna beat us to it"

Meanwhile Bulldog where having a rough time taking care of these MIG's. They had already shot down four MIG's only twenty more to go.

"Bulldog 1 your tail..He's on you"

"Going inverted"

Bulldog one flip over and went down the mig following the F-4 moving faster then the MIG it easily outturned it Bulldog 1 was now behind the MIG.

"Bulldog one Fox 2"

A sidewinder crashed into the MIG blowing it to pieces. Bulldog 4 had a MIG on his ass trying to get a good round on him and succeded.

"Bulldog 4 EJECT!"

The canopy of bulldog 4 flew off a second later a seat flew out as the plane plumetted to earth.

"Good chute Bulldog 4"

Some MIG's started pulling back now there where only ten left, they where in formation coming at Bulldog. Bulldog 1 looked out the left side and saw four missiles fly by at the MIG's then saw four Mirages. The missiles hit two migs the other two missiles missed. The MIG pilots knowing their outnumbered turned and fled only to be shot down by Star section who came in from the side.

"Confirmed all targets destroyed head home all units"

"Roger, heading home"

The remaining planes flew of home and organized a search party for Bulldog 4.

First one WHOOO!  
Not too good but they will get better promise.  
Some ideas are from Area 88.


	2. Chapter 2

..THE DOGFIGHT..

May 21st- Training dogfights take place to improve skill of pilots. Its 1 v 1.

Spear - SU-27 Axe - F-16 --

"Okay guys rules are simple no stupid stunts you have fake missiles and guns just like a game"

"Roger AWACS"

"Roger"

The two planes flying side by side ready to do battle with each other broke off to the left and right.

"Okay FIGHT!"

The Spear who went to the left turned right to face Axe but Axe did the same now both had lock on.

-SHOOT-

But neither of them fired, Spear pulled up while Axe flipped and went down. Spear used his thrust vectoring to turn around quickly and was now facing behind Axe, He switched to his Archer heatseeker missiles and waited until he had a good shot but Axe wouldnt let him as Axe pulled left trying to break the lock which he did then tried shaking off Spear but he was still their.

"Bogey still on my tail, going low"

Axe flipped and pulled down diving to the ground.

-ALTITUDE..ALTITUDE-

Axe pulled up just in time almost blacking out from the high G's, but Spear was still there so Axe was going to try something tricky. He was level with Spear behind then he lowered the throttle and deployed his airbrake then pulled up, this move caused Spear to turn left past Axe, Axe then Stalled but quickly throttled up pulling up then left behind Spear.

"Right behind him"

He switched to Sidewinder the instant high pitched buzz came on, He was locked on. Spear suddenly slowed down so Axe couldnt fire because he was too close to shoot.

"Too close for Fox 2, Switching to gun"

Spear span and went up down, side to side trying to avert Axe's gun recticle.

"Come on you bastard"

Axe was concentrating so much on the recticle that he didnt notice Spear slow down and before he could react Spear pulled into a cobra flying above Axe then down behind him.

"Got you now"

Spears recticle aimed stright at Axe, pressing the trigger the recticle went red telling him he killed him.

"Whoop"

"Damn it to hell"

"Fighters return to base for debrief"

With that the two pilots sped back to base.

Just a short one this time.  
Oh when theres a -MISSILE- ect that is the women in the computer talking if ya aint got it yet.  
Ground attack battle next chapter YIPPIE!! 


End file.
